


Best Girls

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Naveen's best girls are Charlotte and Tiana.





	Best Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Charlotte/Naveen/Tiana. Fluff and/or smut."

“Who’s my best girls?” Naveen asked. He asked this of Charlotte and Tiana as he sat down on the couch in between the two women. 

Both women scooted a little closer to him, and he put his arms out behind him, both hands laying on each of the women’s shoulders.

“Why, I do believe he is talking about us, Tia,” Charlotte said coquettishly. She playfully giggled. 

She made eye contact with Tiana and winked. 

“He better be talkin’ about us, Lottie,” Tiana replied, winking back as well. She patted Naveen’s knee.

“Of course, I am, girls,” Naveen said. His hands squeezed their shoulders affectionately. 

Tiana sighed contently, pleased with his answer, and laid her head against his shoulder.

Charlotte was more verbal with her pleasure at his answer by saying “Good” before putting her head on his shoulder as well, one arm hooking into his arm. 

He chuckled happily and then kissed both women on their foreheads.


End file.
